


Taking V's Body for a Joy Ride

by Dinku



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Caretaking, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinku/pseuds/Dinku
Summary: Johnny and V place a bet in which V loses, granting Johnny two nights of freedom in V's body, but Kerry intervenes to keep Johnny in check.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V, Kerry Eurodyne/V, Kerry Eurodyne/V/Johnny Silverhand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	1. Night One: Kerry The Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit different from my typical works but I hope you enjoy none the less :)

“Fuck, .....oh fuck I am drunk, or are you drunk?....Are we both drunk?” Johnny said into the dirty mirror, leaning against the sink in the Men’s bathroom of the Afterlife. 

When he stared into the mirror V’s drunken face stared back, Johnny shot him some drunk finger guns and laughed, V repeated the motion in the mirror in time with Johnny. 

“Fuck V, you can’t handle alcohol...I’m fucking sloshed” Johnny rubbed his eyes talking to V as if he was his engram, Johnny knew V was hidden behind the curtain of Mitsy’s little blue pills but it didn’t stop him from acting like he was right in front of him. 

Pushing off from the sink Johnny returned to the club, and sat back in his seat. Another Silverhand was waiting for him, seemingly been prepared while he was in the bathroom. 

Claire waved and smiled at Johnny, believing she had given V an extra drink to thank him for all the hard work he has done. Instead she had gifted Johnny one bad choice too many. 

Johnny knocked back the drink in one go, the world almost immediately shifted, his vision blurring. When he tried to stand from his chair he felt V’s legs immediately give out, causing him to stumble slightly, but he catches himself on the bar. 

“Fuck, I’m too drunk....I need to get you back V, before I fucking pass out” Johnny mumbled to himself as he pushed from the bar doing his best to begin the drunken walk back to V’s apartment.

Johnny only made it to the first set of doors in the Afterlife before he felt a pair of hands on him. They gripped his arms pinning them to his sides and pushed Johnny into the dark hallway of the afterlife, pressing him firmly against the wall. Looking up Johnny immediately recognized the man pushing him up against the wall as one of V’s many typical cat callers, he would hit on V every time he was in the Afterlife, but it seems believing V was inebriated gave the man some extra confidence. 

“Hey baby, your looking a little too drunk to be out here all alone. Why don’t I help you?” The man said while moving his hands down Johnny’s body, lifting his shirt slightly to grip V’s bare hips. It made Johnny sick to his stomach, this guy trying to take advantage of V.

“I don’t need your help, I’m good gonk” Johnny tried to say this as a matter of fact but it instead came out a drunk slur, V’s inebriated body betraying him. 

He pushes the man away, maybe a bit to forcefully as the man stumbles a bit, anger flaring in the man’s eyes. Johnny tried to walk away from the situation, only to have a shoulder roughly shoved into his chest sending him slamming back into the wall, his head hitting it with a thud, V’s optics glitching a bit. 

“We’re not done here doll face, like I said , I think you could use some help” the man gripped Johnny’s wrists while pressing his knee between V’s thighs grinding it against him. The sensation made Johnny panic and try to rip away, but V’s body was too inebriated to function, not responding to Johnny’s commands. 

The man then began to ravage V’s body against the protest of Johnny, grinding his knee into V’s cock. Johnny closed his eyes and tried to break free from the man's grip, his breath becoming more labored. He couldn’t believe he was letting V get felt up right now because he was to drunk to fight back.

It was by some miracle that Johnny finally felt the man get off him, opening his eyes he saw Kerry there pulling the man off Johnny and throwing him down the hall, yelling profanities at him as security scooped up the man taking him away. 

“V are you alright?” Kerry puts his hand’s on Johnny’s shoulders looking him once over for any signs of harm “I tried calling you earlier this evening but you never answered, so I pinged your phone and-” Kerry stopped mid sentence to catch Johnny from stumbling over, finally noticing just how drunk he was. “Fuck V , how drunk are you?” 

“V’s fucking sloshed, Kerr” Johnny slurred and laughed, patting Kerry on the shoulder. Kerry’s face changed from concerned to unimpressed “and I saw your calls and thought, barf, and let it go to voicemail you guys talk all the fucking time” 

Johnny stands up from the wall staggering, batting away Kerry’s attempt to help and begins his walk to V’s apartment once again with Kerry now in toe. 

“V’s my new output Johnny remember?, I call him from time to time to talk it’s a normal thing normal people do” Kerry took Johnny by the shoulders turning him around ,steering him in the direction of his car. “Besides if I didn’t call him this time I wouldn’t have found you getting groped like a school girl” 

Johnny frowns and pulls from Kerry’s grasp to walk on his own again

“I had it under control” Johnny protests. 

“Yeah I’m sure you had it under control Johnny, just get in the car” Kerry says while opening the door for him, Johnny stops crossing his arms. 

“Don’t do this right now Johnny, just get in the car” Kerry gives him a stern knowing look, Johnny was notorious for escaping his caretakers when going out, and Kerry wasn’t going to let it happen this time. 

“I’m not getting in the fuckin’ car Kerr, my nights not over” Johnny began to step backwards away from Kerry, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. 

“Yes it is I just watched you get felt up because V’s to drunk to stand. Now. Get. In. The. Car” Kerry made a grab for Johnny but he dodged it running around to the other side of the car hands on the hood ready to run in the opposite direction of Kerry. 

“I’m not getting in that car Ker, I was feeling like it was time to go home, but now that your here I’m ready to fucking party” 

Kerry mirrored Johnny’s stance ready to chase after him “You’re gettin’ in the car, your little joy ride in V’s body is over Johnny” 

“I can out run you and you know that” 

“You could maybe but I’m not sure V can” 

“Your literally 70 years old Kerry V can definitely out run you” 

“Johnny” Kerry was staring daggers into him now, people around them started to become curious of the scene playing out, some even beginning to recognize Kerry. 

“Just one more bar Ker, then you can haul me back to V’s apartment” Johnny thought for a moment “I’ll even let you inside to poke around V’s shit, I know your dying to see his place” 

Kerry stopped and eyed Johnny, he was right, V hadn’t let him in his apartment yet claiming it was to crappy for Kerry to even step in the building. V had even gone as far as too always come to Kerry’s house or meet him at their date location. Kerry stood up straight crossing his arms thinking a moment, finally giving in and sighing, 

“Fine, you got a deal, but just one more bar Johnny, that’s it, now get in the car”

Johnny grinned and happily got into Kerry’s car, banging his fists in the dashboard as Kerry got into the drivers seat. 

“Let’s fucking go!!” Johnny boasted excitedly

Kerry rolled his eyes putting the car into drive and speeding off to the next closest bar.

———————-

Kerry looked at the time on his watch, it had been roughly 3 hours since he had found Johnny and he was no closer to getting V home now than he was then. He had let Johnny go onto the dance floor without him, roughly 30 minutes ago, but Johnny was no where to be seen from Kerry’s spot. Sighing he stood from his seat scanning the crowd, looking for some sign of Johnny but ultimately coming up empty handed. 

Where did that street rat go off too now? 

Kerry groaned rubbing his eyes, Johnny sure knew how to piss him off. 

“Guess I could just call V, see if Johnny picks up this time” Kerry began to stare at the ground eyes glowing blue as he starts to call V, a few moments pass and Kerry begins to think Johnny had ignored his call once again, when suddenly there was a voice on the holo. 

“K-Kerry?” Johnny’s voice was hushed, ragged, and slightly different than it was earlier in the night. 

“Johnny where are you? It’s been half an hour since you left to dance what the fuck man?” Kerry couldn’t help his mean demeanor. 

A pained groan responded to his question, making Kerry a bit angrier. 

“Damn it where are you? I swear Johnny if-“ Kerry was cut off by the holo 

“ It’s not Johnny...it’s me..Kerry I don’t know....I don’t know where I am....I don’t know how long iv been out...” Kerry could hear groaning and the clutter of empty bottles and trash as V moved. 

“I’m coming to get you V, just stay there okay? Don’t try to get up” 

“I feel sick Kerr” 

“I know you do baby, just stay awake and don’t go anywhere, I’ll be there in a second” with that Kerry hung up, immediately pinging V’s phone to track his location. 

Seeing V wasn’t too far from the bar Kerry collected his things and left, following the soft beeps of the tracking software in his optics. 

It wasn’t long before he found V. Leaning against the wall of a back ally, trying and failing to pull himself up. Kerry rushed over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling V’s arm around his neck so he could lean on Kerry. 

Kerry lead them to his car taking extra care to place V inside without harm. V kept his eyes closed the entire time Kerry was helping him and continued to do so on the ride home. 

V laid against the car window with his arms crossed at his chest, focusing on not throwing up in Kerry’s nice car. 

Kerry reached over and put his hand on V’s thigh giving it a tender squeeze. “How are you feeling V?” Kerry asked fully knowing the answer to his question. 

It took V a few moments to respond, and when he did it was obvious V couldn’t handle the liquor Johnny had fed his body. 

“I’m...mmmmm..........I feel so drunk, Kerr...I can’t even open my eyes” to prove his point V opened his eyes to look at Ker, Immediately becoming sick, closing his eyes again and letting his head hit the head rest. 

“Yeah I’m sure baby, it’s because I found Johnny in the middle of a bender a few hours ago” V nods at Kerry’s words understanding “What’s the last thing you remember?” Kerry began to gently rub V’s thigh trying to bring him comfort. 

V shakes his head “it was light out for sure....uh...I think, I think I was at my apartment?...I’m not sure Kerr” 

“It’s okay baby” Kerry brought his hand up to rub V’s back “I just wanna be sure Johnny didn’t just take you hostage” The thought had V audibly chuckle. 

“No, no....I know that didn’t happen” V paused for a moment of sickness to pass before he continued “I lost a bet......Johnny gets two nights to drink......It was a bad idea, I know” 

Kerry sucked his teeth at V’s statement “you should have called me V, I would have kept tabs on Johnny for you” 

V shrugged and smiled eye’s still closed “you’re here now tho, you can watch him tomorrow if you want” V then reached over blindly looking for Kerry’s hand, squeezing it tight when he found it. 

—————————

It took Kerry only a few minutes to drive V to his apartment. As they got closer V shifts in his seat, opening his eyes and rubbing them. 

“Thanks for the ride Kerr.... call ya in the mornin’” V said still obviously intoxicated. 

“That’s a nice try V, but you can barely speak, let alone walk up flights of stairs. I’m coming inside” Kerry stated as a matter of fact, parking his car safely in the garage of the apartment. 

“What?.....no... you don’t have to do that. M’ place is dirty.... whole building is.... you’re far too fancy to be here” V protested while unbuckling his seatbelt, before he could finish freeing himself from the belt the car door was already opening revealing Kerry there to help him. “Whoa....you got over here pretty quick” 

“Let me help you” Kerry said while laughing slightly, reaching inside the car to undo the belt and helping V step out, catching him as he sways. 

“Fine....come inside.....” suddenly a wide grin spreads across V’s drunken face recognizing his double entendre “do you get it? Like cum inside” V couldn’t stop his laughter. 

“Alright and with that let’s get your drunk ass inside” Kerry said rolling his eyes and guiding V inside. 

Once Kerry had V safely inside he took a quick look around V’s apartment, knowing he would have a chance to take an in depth look later. It was dirty and small, like V had said, but it felt more homey than any of his many houses did. 

V drunkenly staggers from Kerry attempting to crash into his bed fully clothed, covered in filth from Johnny’s night out. 

Kerry grabbed V by his waist pulling him back to his feet before he can lay down. 

“Oh no you don’t, you can’t go to sleep like that V you’re covered in filth and where literally laying in an ally not even an hour ago” Kerry then guided V to the bathroom “come on, strip and into the shower, I’ll help you then you can sleep” 

V made some noises of protest but his campaign didn’t go farther than that. He did as he was told peeling off his dirty clothes tossing them to the ground and stepping into the shower turning it on. 

The rush of warm water felt delightful on V’s skin, it made him groan in appreciation before he leaned against the wall closing his eyes again and letting the water fall over him. 

A few moments pass before V feels Kerry move him from the wall to completely under the shower head. Kerry then squeezes some body wash into his hands and begins to gently wash V’s back, cleaning him from the night’s mistakes. 

V can’t help but smile “ya know. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you have a crush on me Kerr” 

Kerry laughed and continued to wash V “looks like my jig’s up then” he said placing a kiss on the top of V’s head. “Turn around, let me wash your chest” 

V did as he was told so again, turning to face Kerry he places his hands on Kerry’s arms to steady himself as another wave of drunkenness washing over him. V was suddenly more aware of Kerry’s hands on him this time, the alcohol making him slightly more sensitive. 

He couldn’t help but squirm as Kerry continued to wash him, running his hands all over V’s body. V knew he shouldn’t be getting so turned on but he couldn’t help it, Kerry’s hands felt so good on his skin and he wanted more. 

Kerry notice’s the change in V’s demeanor almost immediately, hearing his breaths became slightly more labored and feeling V press into his touch, Kerry grins but continues to wash V. 

“Kerry....could we..maybe??” V slides his hands up Kerry’s chest getting his clothes damp. 

“V, I would love nothing more than to bend you over right now and fuck you silly, but” Kerry removes V’s hands from his chest “you are so incredibly drunk right now that I in good conscious can’t sleep with you” he then pours a bit of shampoo into his hands and scrubs V’s head. 

“But.... We’ve slept together drunk before” V practically whines making Kerry chuckle. 

“Yes your right, but, Iv never had to wash you before or pull you from a pile of trash, also your whining right now, your a cold blooded killer V. Whining” Kerry places V back under the water to rinse him off, then shuts it off to help V step out from behind the privacy wall. 

“I. am not whining” V scoffs crossing his arms and pursing his lips. 

“Well now your pouting” Kerry couldn’t hide his smile, he loved teasing V. 

V’s rebuttal was cut short by Kerry putting the towel over his head and drying off his hair. 

Once V was dry and dressed in sweatpants and a matching crew neck, Kerry let him drop into bed but not before forcing him to lay correctly, claiming only cyberpsychos sleep in bed sideways. 

Soon Kerry had cleaned up V’s dirty clothes and dropped them into a pile, he also placed a pouch of water next to the bed for V before beginning to leave, when he hears a soft voice calling his name from the bed. 

“Kerry....Kerry don’t leave....come lay down with me” V said sleepily while opening his blanket for Kerry and patting the spot, Kerry smiled. 

“Alright, I’ll stay” Kerry walked back to V, kicking off his boots and shrugging off his jacket. “But I’m gonna be big spoon this time” He states while laying down in bed, V scoffs but rolls over to assume the position of little spoon, Kerry pulls V close against his chest and lays his head on V’s back. Closing his eyes, Kerry soon falls asleep listening to the soft beating of V’s heart. 

The night ended peacefully, but the next morning, was anything but.


	2. Night 2: Babysitting Johnny Silverhand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I finished writing this at 2:30am and have finished my proofread at 4:20am (Noice) so please forgive any typos, I will fix them as I find them!

Kerry woke up the following morning to V hurriedly crawling across his body to get out of bed, rushing to the bathroom. Soon he hears the sound of V vomiting, followed by rambling as if he was in an argument with someone. 

“......because you left me in a fucking ally man, he’s going with you............yeah well you’re a fucking asshole too, so, how about that…..oh fuck!” Kerry heard V vomit once more before continuing his argument “you fucking do that again I’m kicking your fucking ass Johnny!” 

V vomited once again before Kerry heard a large crashing sound followed by fighting coming from the bathroom. He hopped up instantly and rushed to V, finding him seemingly fighting with the air. Although he knew V was fighting with Johnny he still wasn’t sure how to intervene, standing in shock for a moment or two before V was facing him, down on one knee with the air, Johnny, in a chokehold. 

“Oh, uh good morning Kerry” V huffed out and smiled sheepishly, a bit of blood dripping from his nose. His body jerked slightly from Johnny trying to escape his grip. 

“Uh, everything okay in here?” Kerry furrowed his eye brows still unsure of the scene playing out in front of him. 

“Yep just peachy, Johnny here” He flexes his arms a bit choking Johnny slightly “thought it was funny to keep making me vomit, he didn’t think I’d actually try to fight him” V’s statement ended with a loud ‘oof!’, as Johnny slammed his elbow into V’s stomach. 

“You’re a fucking asshole” V releases Johnny, holding his stomach groaning in pain. 

“And so are fucking you” Johnny replied huffing and standing up. Wiping away a bit of blood from his nose that matches V’s, he turns to face V. 

“We done here?” Johnny gestures between the two of them referring to their fight. 

“Kerry’s coming with you, regardless if you want him too or not, got it?” V replies standing up 

“Yeah, whatever” Johnny fixes his glasses to sit better on his face. He looks away crossing his arms, then extends a hand to V obviously still wanting to maintain their friendship “We preem?” V sighs. 

“Yeah, we’re preem” V shook Johnny’s hand ending their dispute. 

“You look fucking crazy right now” Kerry said interrupting them. V looked at Kerry, clearly embarrassed. 

“Jesus V, someone’s gonna call Millitech or the NCPD on you one day, what the fuck even happened? Can Johnny touch you? Can you touch Johnny? I mean fucking obviously you can. Do you guys fight often? Do you fist fight like this? How often are you guys--” V steps around Johnny and puts his hands on Kerry’s arms, giving them a tight squeeze to stop his rambling. 

“Whoa Kerry, relax, I can’t answer all your questions if you keep spewing them out to me” V squeezes his arms again and Kerry nods in response. “To start yes I know I look like a cyberpsycho, yes I can touch Johnny and he can obviously touch me, he broke my nose the first night he woke up.” Concern grows on Kerry’s face and he opens his mouth to reply but V stops him. 

“Wait I’m not done, yes we fight sometimes even fist fight like now, and Johnny was putting a finger down his throat making me throw up, like an asshole, because I told him you where coming with him tonight” V gave Kerry’s arms one more squeeze “okay, now you can talk” 

“Oh my god V you are a cyberpsycho, no wonder you sleep in bed sideways....how much of you is Johnny, V?” Kerry puts both his hands on V’s cheeks, worry in his eyes. V places his hand over Kerry’s, and then gives him a quick kiss. 

“I’m not crazy......yet....and I’m all me Kerry, yeah Johnny is in here and he can feel my feelings, see my thoughts, and literally talks in my ear all day, but I’m me. Maybe not for a long time but I’m me right now, okay?” V laces his fingers in Kerry’s and removes them from his face. 

“Okay” Kerry nods his head “When does Johnny’s night begin?” 

“8pm-3am plenty of time to party, do anything he likes, give hard drugs” V states 

“Fuck that’s a long time V....how do you” Kerry makes a swiping my motion with his finger towards V’s head “change you to him” 

“Well, my friend Mitsy gave me some pills in case I ever wanted to, um....” V wasn’t sure how to say the words properly to Kerry “In case I wanted to give up and speed up the process of Johnny taking over my brain, but if I just take a few, it gives Johnny control for a few hours” 

“You wouldn’t do that V” Kerry pull’s V to him and holds him tight, his heart caught in his throat “please tell me you wouldn’t give up on yourself V” V wraps his arms around Kerry returning the embrace. 

“Oh Kerry, no” V squeezes him tight “I would never give up now, not since I met you I wouldn’t” 

“...would you have before you met me?” Kerry suddenly feels like crying at the thought of V giving in, V was quite for more than a few moments before answering. 

“Kerry I’m not ready to talk about this, can we drop it?” V tried his best not to meet Kerry’s eyes. Kerry sighed but nodded understanding. 

“Alright, we’ll drop it.” Kerry pushed V’s hair back then kissed his forehead “but I’m here for you to talk if or when your ready....okay?” V nodded his head and Kerry placed another kiss atop it. 

“One more question though V, where do you go when Johnny takes over? Where were you last night?” V shrugs and shakes his head, unsure. 

“I don’t know, cyberspace maybe? I...I wake up in this room, with a long hallway and a table to sit at. I sit at the table for what feels like an eternity, and eventually I hear the click of a door unlocking and that’s when I know it’s time to come back. And I just do. I just wake up I guess” V furrow’s his brow trying to recall more of the room unsuccessfully. 

“What’s down the hallway?” 

“I don’t know, I’ve always just sat at the table, never thought to walk around I guess...maybe I can’t” V states and Kerry nods trying to understand the things V is going through.

“I know it’s a lot to take in Kerr, and don’t feel like you have to understand it all, I don’t and neither does Arasaka or Johnny.” V rubs Kerry’s shoulders reassuringly 

“Now can we go get some grub? Talking about sad shit makes me hungry” Kerry smiles and nods

“Yes, let’s get out of here” he replies. 

————————————

Kerry couldn’t help but continue to stare at the clock in the corner of his optics, it now read 7:45pm, as he and V sat at Tom’s Diner finishing dinner, their day together coming to an end.

“I’m done eating” V said while pushing away his plate, a significant amount of food still present on it. 

“Oh no you’re not” Kerry replied while pushing the plate back to him, V raises an eyebrow at him unsure.  
“Johnny’s about to start pounding drink in less than an hour, your gonna need food in your stomach, eat” he finishes his statement by giving the plate one last little push, V rolls his eyes but resumes eating. 

“So does Johnny have a plan for tonight or...?” Kerry says after a new moments, V shrugs. 

“I’m not sure, Johnny’s a spur of the moment person you know that” V says before taking a sip of his water. 

“He’s probably going to the Afterlife again or go to Lizzie’s, maybe look for a fight or a BD, who knows, if he really wanted to he could spend the whole night completing jobs, it’s up to him” V finishes his statement by shoving the last few bits of food in his mouth, completing his meal. 

The time now read 7:54 in Kerry’s optics. 

“It’s just about time, come on babe” V says while getting up and dropping a credit shared for the bill, he then outstretches a hand too Kerry in which he takes. 

V leads Kerry out of the Diner and to a near by bench he sits down on. Kerry sits next to him, pulling V close and placing a kiss on his head. Reaching into his bag V takes out a few of Mitsy’s pills, enough to get Johnny through the night, he then downs them followed by a dry swallow. 

“And now we wait” V says while putting his head on Kerry’s shoulder. 

“...You will come back right?” Kerry takes his hand and puts it under V’s chin to make him look at him, V could see the worry in Kerry’s eyes

“You’re not going to be stuck in that room right?...I don’t want to lose you, V” V leans into Kerry and kisses him as tenderly as possible for a few moments before pulling away. 

“I’m coming back, I promise” 

Kerry watches as V’s eyes glaze over, beginning to disassociate, and wobble slightly. He wraps V up in his arms to prevent him from falling. A few more moments pass before he feel’s V slump against him, indicating he had completely passed out. 

There was a tightening sensation in Kerry’s chest and throat, he knew V wasn’t dead and Johnny was to wake up any second but he couldn’t help and feel as if he was holding his lover’s dead body. He wanted to cry and call out for help but instead stayed put, choking down the feelings.

Hardly anytime passed before V was suddenly coming back to life, pulling away from him. V stood up stretching and yawning, then turned to Kerry.   
“You ready to get this show on the road Kerr?” He said eagerly, V’s voice was deeper now, with a slight growl like Johnny’s. “We gotta head back to V’s first, gonk doesn’t know how to dress, then we can-“ Johnny’s spiel was cut short by Kerry’s fist colliding with his shoulder sending Johnny stumbling back in pain holding it. 

“Hey, what the fuck was that!?”

“You could have killed V last night you fucking ass wipe! You left him in a pile of actual trash!” Kerry lands another blow to Johnny’s other shoulder, this one sending him to the ground. 

“Okay!” Johnny puts his arms up in surrender. 

“Okay, yeah I passed out in a ally last night, I make bad choices, I should make better ones yada yada yada I know the spiel, heard it before, just stop hitting me” Johnny pulls himself up from the ground dusting off his clothes.

“You’re here now to babysit me…ya won, now let’s just go fucking party Kerr!” Johnny states, slapping him on the back happily as he walks to Kerry’s car. 

Kerry grumbles to himself but follows Johnny, not wanting him to get far. 

——————————

Kerry didn’t remember how Johnny had convinced him to take shots with him, but here he was downing his third one, Johnny laughing in his ear and cheering. 

“Fuck Kerr, I’m almost glad you came along, to be honest thought you where going to rain on my parade… ya know ‘cuz the whole input output thing with V, it’s fucking weird” Johnny downed his glass of tequila and waved the bartender over for a refill. 

“Yeah, and I won’t lie Johnny, this whole thing with you in his head, it’s also fucking weird... It kinda fucks with my head” Kerry pushed his empty shot glass away 

“Oh you think this situation fucks with _your_ head?” Johnny replied pointedly, Kerry chuckles. 

“Okay I get your point, but you still have to acknowledge how weird it is for me. I still see you as V, like I know you’re you, but I only see V” 

“It’s because you love him gonk, don’t want to believe he’s not here” Johnny gives a knowing grin as he retrieves his freshly filled glass. 

“We’ve only been together for a week Johnny, but he is super super nice and just so adorable, and bad ass, and heroic, always helping people, putting himself second, sticking up for the little guy” embarrassment grows on his face, realizing his rambling. “fuck I do love him Johnny” 

“And he loves you too Kerr” Johnny says casually as he sips on his drink, Kerry turns to face him. 

“How do you know that?” 

“I’m in his head Kerr, literally, he’s been in love with you since” Johnny trails off thinking for a moment, his eyes temporarily glazing over before returning “since you asked him to lay out that track of nails and set the van on fire. He thought you where fucking crazy, wild… ugh amazing even” Johnny made a grossed out face as he said ‘amazing’, taking a sip of tequila to wash the taste of love from his mouth. 

Kerry couldn’t help the smile spread across his face, letting himself become fuzzy with love, he hears Johnny suck his teeth. 

“Oh don’t do that, we’re trying to fuckin’ party Kerr your ruining my vibe” Johnny says before downing the rest of his drink. 

He starts to motion the bar tender over again but stops, turning on V’s scanner and zooming in on the entrance of the bar just beyond Kerry. Kerry notices this and turns around to face the entrance, not sure what he was looking for, Johnny turns him back around to face him. 

“Don’t do that, you see someone spying on something behind you, don’t turn around... gonk” Johnny let’s Kerry go and sits back in his seat, pulling out a credit shard and dropping it on the bar. 

“There’s two Maelstrom goons, just walked in the door, don’t know if you know but V and Maelstrom are not on good terms” Johnny stands from his seat “let’s go if we want to keep this party going” 

Kerry follows Johnny’s lead getting up from his seat and letting Johnny guide him out the bar. 

They had made it out of the bar and were quickly walking to Kerry’s car, when they heard a voice shout from behind. 

“Hey!! V right?!! Maelstrom gots a message for ya!!!” 

Johnny curses under his breath 

“Keep walking” he says to Kerry, putting his hand on Kerry’s back to be sure he doesn’t turn around to look at the men. 

“What the fuck did V do Johnny?” Kerry asks 

“I wasn’t with him at the time, but he killed Royce their gang leader, looks like they want to fight, just keep walking” Johnny slightly pushed Kerry, forcing him to walk faster.

“You fucking def?” The voice was right behind them this time. 

The man then grabbed Johnny’s shoulder and pushed him. 

“I’m fucking talking to you!” Johnny stopped walking and faced the guy.

“Fuck off gonk! You see I’m walking the fuck away from you, I don’t want your fucking trouble man!” Johnny ends his statement by pushing the man back.

Kerry had little time to react before Johnny and the man are on the ground fist fighting. He watches as sickening blows land on Johnny’s jaw, blood splattering from his mouth. 

He then looked up to the man’s friend who was closing in fast, patting himself for his weapon Kerry realized he had none, fuck why hadn’t he grab it this morning? Luckily Johnny grabbed the man’s ankle and pulled his leg out from under him. 

“Stop fucking gawking and go get the fucking car Kerry!” Johnny yelled, as he pinned the first man to the ground. Kerry did as he was told and ran to retrieve the car, hearing blows land behind him, unsure who was doing the beating. 

Getting to the car he rushed to bring it to life almost dropping the keys in his panic. As soon as the engine roared he heard gun shots and the sound of screaming. The world suddenly slowed around him, his heart dropping to his stomach making him sick. He swallowed the feeling and peeled out of the garage speeding back to Johnny, back to V. 

Relief temporarily washed over him as he saw V, Johnny, running towards the car, gun in hand and a few different Maelstrom goons chasing after him. 

Kerry slams on the breaks stopping right next to Johnny, allowing him to jump in through the window, he speeds off the moment Johnny is inside. 

Johnny then leans out of the window and turns towards the Maelstrom goons. 

“Fuck you shit heads!!! Thanks for the Eddies!!!” Johnny flips them double birds laughing hysterically and Kerry can’t help but laugh with him, for a moment it feels like nothing’s changed.

As he sits back in the car Johnny dumps out a small pile of Eddies onto his lap, still laughing. 

“Check it out Kerr, next round’s on me!” Johnny shoves the money back into his pockets and reclines in his seat, pulling out a cigarette.

“Take me to Lizzie’s Bar Kerr” Johnny lit the cigarette and took a long drag “I want a BD and a more drinks now that we got some more cash” Johnny’s voice was shaking from the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Looking over now Kerry could see just how bloodied and shaking he was. Blood dripped from the top of his head down his face, hands filthy with it and his breath was also labored, possibly from pain.

“Okay, I’ll take you to Lizzie’s. But we have to stop and clean you up man, can’t be walking around covered in blood” Kerry said 

“Nah, Judy’ll clean up V, their friends” 

“Does she know about Relic? Won’t it freak her out that V’s had a sudden personality change?” Kerry said confused, his statement made Johnny laugh. He then reached over and took Kerry’s hand. 

“Babe I’m so tired, can you take me home?” V’s voice was the one Kerry heard this time, not Johnny’s. Johnny even then slid his other hand up Kerry’s arm and gave him the same soft eyes V does. 

“...V?” Kerry said almost in shock, holding Johnny’s hand tight. Johnny couldn’t stop his hysterical laugher as he pulled away from Kerry. 

“No you gonk it’s still me!” he followed up his statement with a few more laughs. Kerry purses his lips and shifts in his seat, eyes watching the road again. 

“That wasn’t funny Johnny, don’t do that again” Kerry couldn’t help his pout, upset he had been tricked. 

“It’s how we’re gonna get Judy to clean me up, and maybe even convince her to do a round with us” Johnny stated as he re-assumed his previous position, cigarette in hand. 

Kerry shook his head and drove, still slightly upset at Johnny’s prank. 

—————

Soon the night was winding down, Johnny and Kerry now found them selves drunkenly eating street food a block from V’s apartment. 

The time now read 2:30am in the corner of Kerry’s optics, his heart beginning to pound from the anticipation of V’s return. Luckily Kerry had kept tabs on his drinking through out the night, but Johnny was not as lucky. 

He watched as Johnny’s sting of nonsensical drunk talking slowly came to a stop ,his eyes closing, and his body swaying. 

“Hey....Hey Johnny” Kerry said softly while rubbing his back trying to wake him up. “We should go, it’s almost time for V to return and you can’t sleep at a food stall” Johnny let out a harsh huff through his nose. 

“Fuck...I am.........sloshed Kerr” Johnny said through closed eyes

“Yeah I know man, let’s get you home and cleaned up before you pass out and I have to carry V’s heavy ass body” Kerry said while helping Johnny off his stool and guiding him to the apartment. 

“Mmmmm....You’re real good Kerr....good to me...good to V..” Johnny’s words where becoming more slurred as he spoke. ”he sure does love you Kerr......thinks about you like all the time...” Johnny finished his statement by tapping his index finger to his temple, Kerry chuckled. 

“I’m sure it’s not all the time” 

“Nope....it’s alllll the time man......he’s always like” he stops and pulls away from Kerry’s guidance. 

“I hope Kerry calls today, Kerry would love this, look it’s Kerry’s song playing, should I buy this for Kerry?, blah blah blah” Johnny said tilting his head to each side with every statement and exaggerating V’s voice to an irritating level. 

“V does not sound like that, gonk” Kerry couldn’t help but laugh at Johnny’s small performance, beginning to guide him once again. 

“Nah that’s exactly what he sounds like, I’d know” Johnny smiles and lets himself be lead into the elevator, leaning against the wall as Kerry hit the button. 

Once Kerry had Johnny inside he began to help him undress, when suddenly Johnny bats away Kerry’s hands away. 

“Can do it ‘mself......don’t gotta baby me like V” Johnny slurs as he peels off his shirt swaying to the bathroom. 

Kerry let’s him walk away to the bathroom, supposing he should give Johnny privacy, instead settling for sitting on the couch to wait. He didn’t realize he had even fallen asleep until Johnny was waking him up, fresh from the shower in sweatpants. 

“Kerr....Kerr get up....I’m gonna fuckin pass out....V’s gonna be back soon...” he pulls on Kerry’s shirt more for balance than anything, trying his best not to fall over. 

“I’m awake...I’m up” Kerry said while standing and rubbing his eyes. Johnny let’s his shirt go and retires to V’s bed. Plopping his head on the pillows and giving a groan of appreciation for them.

“Tonight was fun Kerr......missed hanging out with you.....glad I’m back” Johnny mumbled into the pillow fighting sleep. 

“I had fun too Johnny, I also missed you” Kerry ended his statement by giving Johnny a few pats on the back as he sits down on the bed next to him. 

“Hey, before you go. Those things you had mentioned V saying about me, those true? He really think about me often?” 

Johnny groaned and sucked his teeth 

“Yes gonk.…” Johnny trailed off, starting to fall asleep. “I’m......slippin’ away.....see ya Kerr” 

“Bye Johnny” 

Soon Johnny’s breaths turned into even one’s, indicating V’s body was again an empty vessel.

Kerry waited what had seemed like a millennia for some indication V was back. Still unsure Kerry finally reaches over and gives V’s body a gentle push, looking for any reaction. Relief washing through his chest as V softly mumbles something unintelligible into his pillow. 

“Hey, hey V?” Kerry leans into V a bit more and gives his shoulder a tight squeeze “I just wanna be sure you’re here, and know if you’re feeling okay” 

V mumbles again but this time turns his face towards Kerry. 

“‘M here.....’m drunk.....’m clean??” The latter was a question. 

“Yeah, I had Johnny shower before going to bed” Kerry pushes V’s hair back and rubs his thumb against V’s cheek. 

V smiles sleepily and opens the blanket next to him patting the spot. 

“Lay with me......little spoon” He said with a small chuckle. 

Kerry scoffs but does as he’s told, kicking off his shoes and laying down in the spot V made for him. V wraps up Kerry tight in his arms and puts his chin on Kerry’s shoulder. 

“Hey” V whispers after a few moments of silence. 

“Hmm?” 

“I love you, Kerry” 

Kerry shifts in his spot to look at V and sees V looking back at him. 

“I love you a lot Kerr, I don’t ever want to let you go” 

“Oh V” Kerry turns in his spot, putting his arms around V and his head on his chest. “You won’t ever have to, I’m not going anywhere with out you” he then gives V a tender kiss before pulling away.

“I love you too V” 

V smiles madly and kisses Kerry, intoxicated with not only alcohol but now love. 

The two kiss for a moment before V feels Kerry push him back into the bed with a forceful hand and pull away from their kiss. 

“Now let me show you _just_ how much I love you” Kerry says with lust in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day! I'll probably post the last chapter tonight ;)


	3. A Display of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, college is a handful.

V’s confession had lit a fire inside of Kerry’s chest making him want to consume as much of V as possible. 

Kerry kissed down the base of V’s throat takings his time and spreading V’s legs apart as he does so. Roughly grinding his hips into V’s, raking his nails down V’s chest and loving the soft moans escaping from his lips. 

Dipping his fingers below the waist line of V’s sweatpants he notices Johnny had sent V to bed commando, how thoughtful. 

Taking V into his hand he gives a few slow pumps before setting a rough pace, making V squirm under him and buck his hips into Kerry’s. 

Kerry leans in and kisses V tenderly, loving V’s shaky breaths between each kiss. He slowly traces his fingers up V’s chin, lightly pulling down his lip asking for entrance. 

V takes Kerry’s fingers in his mouth, running his tongue all around and between them, coating the digits with saliva. Once Kerry felt his fingers were properly wet he pulls them from V, placing his hand with the other in V’s sweatpants. Kerry then pushed a digit into V savoring the gasp V let’s out as he pushes in. 

“O-oh! f-fuck” V says though closed eyes, trying his best not to buck his hips into Kerry’s touch or squirm as Kerry adds a second finger, beginning to finger fuck him. 

It was only moments before V was close to the edge, gripping Kerry’s shoulder and making pitiful moans. 

“K-kerr, I’m g-gonna—!“ V’s statement cut short by Kerry pulling his fingers from V and lightly gripping the base of his cock with his index finger and thumb. It made V slightly angry causing him to twitch and do his best to grind his hips into Kerry’s, looking for some relief. 

“Y-you suck Kerr” V huffs

Kerry laughs and kisses V before sliding down his sweatpants and his own. Placing himself back between V’s legs, he runs his hands up and down V’s thighs before pushing inside V, gripping his hips tightly. 

V props himself up on his elbow, placing his other hand on Kerry’s chest as he pushes into him, doing his best not to gasp out like a bitch as Kerry fills him. 

“Fuck, y-you always feel so b-big Kerr” 

Kerry let’s out a deep growl of approval at V’s words before harshly fucking V and biting his shoulder. 

“S-shit Kerry!” V let’s his head hit the pillow, arching his back as Kerry find his spot. 

“Fuck!!” V puts his face in his hand, trying not to moan like a whore, embarrassed of the sounds coming from him. 

“Nuh-uh, move your h-hand V” Kerry commanded, hooking his thumbs into V’s hips, feeling his climax fast approaching. V shook his head no, moans escaping from behind his hand, trying his best to be quiet but failing to do so. 

“I said” Kerry grips the hand on V’s face “move your hand V” Kerry’s voice was deep and commanding as he forces it from V and pins it over his head. Revealing V’s red blushing face with hooded eyes, the pleasure plain on his face. 

“K-Kerry please, I-I’m embarrassing” V pleaded with Kerry feeling pleasure building in his pelvis. “A-and I’m gonna c-cum!” 

Kerry fueled by the sight of V’s demeanor, shifts V’s ass slightly fucking him deeper. Watching as the merc becomes a squirming mess, his cock twitching slightly each time Kerry hits his spot. 

“I-I’m—uhhhh!!” Was all V could manage before being pushed over the edge, contracting around Kerry, shaking, and cuming on himself. 

“Fuck, V” Kerry soon found release next, roughly fucking V though his climax before spilling inside him, gripping his hip and repeating V’s name as he came. 

After a few moments of catching their breath Kerry pulls out of V and lays next to him once again. He then pulls V to him kissing his head and wrapping him up tight as V places his head on Kerry’s chest.

“I love you, V” 

“I love you too, Kerr”

The two sit in comfortable silence for a small while before slowly drifting off to sleep, safe in one another’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! And Thank You to those who left comments!! I love to see them and hear your guy’s feed back, it always makes my day :) 
> 
> Also this is a PSA for anyone who may need to hear it: You don’t have to sleep with your partner to know or show that you love them. It can be a nice display of affection when done right, but it’s not a requirement. Sex is not a tool! Be safe and have fun!!


End file.
